


It's Time

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Double Drabble, Gen, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Alya's shocked by what Marinette's doing.Mentions of Adrigami.
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	It's Time

"It's Time"

Alya wasn't expecting this - photographs fluttering as Marinette pulled them from her bedroom walls. "Girl?"

"Hi Alya!" Marinette didn't even pause, taking another picture down and dropping it into a pile. "Just doing some cleaning."

Alya picked up one of the photos. She frowned. "Marinette, these are pictures of _Adrien_."

"Uh huh." Marinette stacked them together and evened up the edges.

"Marinette..." Alya wasn't sure what to say. Marinette adored Adrien and Adrien remained clueless - it was just the way the world worked.

Eyes closed, big grin, Marinette said, "I-it's time. I mean! Adrien's with Kagami now and." Her titter even sounded pained. "And! You know." She shrugged and turned to drop the pictures in a box. Placing the lid on the box, she pushed it down tight. "I still have the pictures if I want to use them for research - fashion design research." She emphasized the last three words. After sealing the box with tape, Marinette tucked it under the chaise. Facing Alya, Marinette offered up a sweet smile.

Alya reached out, pulling Marinette close. "I'm proud of you," she whispered. And if she felt Marinette shudder from a muffled sob, she wasn't going to say anything.


End file.
